


Your Assistance Is Needed

by skinandbones



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Art Teacher!Kasamatsu, Assistant!Kise, Kise being a flirt and Kasamatsu just wants to have a nice summer, M/M, and their students being adorable lil' guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes hiring a teacher assistant doesn’t go the way you wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Assistance Is Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KiKasa day, everyone! Another great day for our favorite duo <3
> 
> Just to let you know that Kasamatsu is 25 and Kise is 21 years old in this story. Enjoy.

It was such a pain in the ass to find someone to help him for the summer session. To go through each candidate was such a hassle, but the last time Kasamatsu tried to run a class without an assistant, it became too much for him so he definitely learned his lesson. He quickly created and uploaded a position for an art teacher assistant during the summer temporarily on the elementary school website.

He prayed he would find someone suitable. As spring was nearing its end, he met with some possible candidates who were interested but they weren’t up to his standards. 

Kasamatsu was exhausted by the time the day was almost over and felt he was at a lost, but when his 4:30pm appointment showed up at his office, maybe there was hope for him.

This candidate was polite and answered every question without fault. He was experienced in this field based on previous jobs he had while attending college. It sounded fine for Kasamatsu so he gave this twenty-one year old kid the position. 

Done. He was ready for the summer and nothing could possibly go wrong. 

.

What did he get himself into? Kasamatsu groaned to himself as he stared at the excited tall male in front of him, baring a smile fit to be a king while his hands carried two large pink bags of unknown goods. Even those sharp golden eyes and sunshine-colored hair irritated him, it was as if he was seeing a millions of stars erupting in front of him as the morning light from the windows shone directly at Kise. The total opposite of who he spoken to a week ago.

“Morning Mr. Kasamatsu!” Kise greeted as he held the bags up to him. “I bought you some sweets that we can share! And I think they’re enough for the kids too…” Kise browsed through the bags and counted to himself.

“What? Hold on a sec, I didn’t say you can bring-”

“But they’re really good!” Kise’s eyes brighten ten times more. “I’ve waited in line for an hour for them too. You absolutely must try one!”

“I’m not much of a sweets person but thank you.” Kasamatsu responded back as kindly as possible, but he was suddenly met with a small chocolate-covered round pasty shoved into his mouth. “Mmmff?!”

“There. How is it?” Kise grinned as he took one bite of the treat for himself. “Good, right?”

Honestly, Kasamatsu couldn’t deny the not so horrible taste as he chewed, in fact it wasn’t bad at all. It was not overly sweet and the pastry was soft itself. The cream inside had a bit of an airy texture, it didn’t even feel heavy once he swallowed it.

“Oi…” His voice lowered as he pointed a finger at Kise despite his inner self telling him to hit him with every force. “I’ll let you off with a warning so listen up. I’m the teacher here and I demand respect from you and everyone else. You’re fresh out of college but don’t think you can come in here and do as you like. Remember, this is your first day of work and I expect you to do your job right. You got that?”

If Kise was attempting to get the best of him, then he had another thing coming.

His associate tilted his head to the side, his cheerful demeanor remained, but Kasamatsu sensed something was off but a minor detail left to be forgotten, he guessed. “Sure thing, sir.”

Kasamatsu nodded slowly, ignoring the new assistant’s outlook and went to the cabinets to grab the sets of paint and paint brushes. “Here. Put them on the tables, one for each student. We’ll let them draw freely to get them started before we move with the first lesson as I stated on the phone yesterday.” He said while he handed the supplies to Kise.

“Will we be painting too?” Honey-colored eyes lit up a bit with hope.

“Yeah, just don’t make a mess.”

“No worries, I’m quite efficient when it comes to this.” Kise stated and hummed happily to himself while he placed each set of paints and brushes on the table.

Kasamatsu’s entire being hoped that this day would end in a success.

.

9:00am art class was indeed a hit on the first day. The children had loads of fun as Kasamatsu taught the class and his assistant, Kise, was great with the kids, helping out whenever he could. The students loved him. He had a positive attitude and a smile that never left his face, he paid attention to every student, complimenting their talents and awarded them with a dessert he bought today. 

Although Kasamatsu had to do a double-take once when he knew he saw the blond male was slipping an extra one for one of the girls. He didn’t miss the small secretive look the girl gave to Kise and quickly ate it with one bite. 

Once the kids completed their artwork, Kasamatsu and Kise had them hung up in the room to dry. The class was over and children were picked up by their parents, all eagerly expressing their excitement for the next day, and the two were left to clean the classroom.

“See? The sweets were a great idea. Everybody loved them.” Kise said as he dumped the containers of water into the sink. 

“They did but don’t make it a habit. The last thing we need is having kids asking for more when you’re secretly giving away extras.” Kasamatsu smirked as he finished wiping down the last of the tables.

“Eh? You-you saw that?” Kise looked incredulous while Kasamatsu rolled his eyes at Kise. It was too obvious.

“I’ll add that to your evaluation paper.” He jokingly responded, but Kise cried about that not being the greatest of ideas.

.

Summer days moved on.

They got to know each other better and soon became friends. Kasamatsu learned about Kise having two older sisters while he had two younger brothers. They also discovered their fond over basketball. Both Kasamatsu and Kise were on a team back in high school, but they both went separate ways when they went to college. Kasamatsu pursued in teaching in fine arts while Kise studied in child psychology, his goal was to be a guidance counselor one day. 

It was strange how fate changed their lives after high school. It all seemed very different. Kise’s sisters convinced him that he was good with children, that there was something special about him despite all that charisma and silly antics he had. Every time he babysat, the children were always good around him, never making any trouble.

Even Kasamatsu’s parents thought Kasamatsu had a knack for art over the years and suggested to pursue an art degree. He didn’t start teaching until he became a TA in his third year of college. He liked what he was doing and found a job at where he was currently working. It all worked out.

As the days grew hotter, Kasamatsu’s class continued without troubles. His kids adored him and Kise very much. As much as he too loved the kids, he had been increasingly aware of Kise’s actions around him. Kise knew how to rile him up when the kids weren’t looking. It was always ‘Mr. Kasamatsu! Mr. Kasamatsu!’ and Kise find a way to get close to him. Kasamatsu could feel Kise’s body warmth at times and a bit of that hot breath tickling down his face when he wanted to reach for something in the cabinets, or an excuse that there was something in the teacher’s hair. 

Kise continued with his strange habits.

He would cling onto Kasamatsu like a dog in need of attention, his head resting on a shoulder and acting all tired as if the day was over for him already. “Let’s go for a drink, Mr. Kasamatsu. I’ll even treat you.” But Kasamatsu denied his requests to go out every time and stated he wasn’t much of a drinker himself.

Even Kise’s inappropriate statements angered him one point.

“Say Mr. Kasamatsu, you have nice legs.” Kise whispered into his ear. “Your pants really show them off well.”

Without a word, Kasamatsu gripped a blue painted brush right next to him and swiped a few lines over Kise’s face. “If you want to keep your job then knock it off!” 

“Mr. Kasamatsu is drawing on Mr. Kise’s face!” A boy pointed at them and the kids followed up with joyous laughter while the assistant begged for mercy.

.

Kasamatsu sighed in front of his laptop while he typed up his document for the following week’s schedule. His fingers left the keys and went to massage his forehead. His mind been going in different directions lately, all because of Kise. He didn’t really understand what Kise was trying to do no matter how many times his assistant’s flirtatious behavior was affecting his feelings.

Was he playing with him? Or even remotely serious about this?

Fuck. Kise was great with the kids and a decent conversationalist. Outgoing and smart, maybe a tiny bit clumsy but that wasn’t something he couldn’t handle. Clingy and horrible when he was in flirt mode. No doubt, he thought of Kise as handsome, easy on the eyes sort of thing and a nice body. He was terribly honest at times too. 

The ache in Kasamatsu’s chest grew and he looked at his wall clock and saw it was only 8:45pm. 

“Damn it, what are you doing to me?”

.

“So what are your plans once the summer is over?” Kasamatsu asked Kise one day when there were two and a half weeks of summer left. They made it this far and the end was surely to arrive soon. The class went a lunch break and ate while both he and Kise sat on their own tables to talk.

“Hm, probably find something else and save up for grad school. I think that’ll be a nice place to aim for and then work in high school as a counselor. Hopefully.” Kise answered and rested his chin on his hand with a contemplative look. “Ah, but I think I’ll really miss this place a lot when it’s over.”

“Heh. It’s not like you can’t come back and visit.” 

“True, but I think what I’ll miss the most is seeing your face every day.” Kise gleamed at him, eyes softening as he hand reached over Kasamatsu’s hand on the table. 

The immediate silence stayed heavy amongst them. The heated touch felt too hot, almost scorching but he didn’t move. Not even an utter of a word.

“Mista Kise, really? So when I’m a pretty high school girl, I’ll get to see you again!” Akemi graced Kise with a toothy smile but the girl next to her disagreed.

“Nuh uh! When I grow up, I’ll see mister Kise first! Right? Right? He can marry me too.” Mika looked at Kise with an adorable grin, but Akemi didn’t like it and drew all over Mika’s work with messy strokes of black paint. Mika, shocked and bewildered, huffed at Akemi and took her own yellow-dipped paint brush and smothered all over Akemi’s art work.

They both cried as small tears fell from their faces. Their hard work ruined. 

Kasamatsu let out a puff of air, immediately drawing his hand back. He stared at Kise with a heated glare, maybe slight disappointment too since some of the girls had created small fights over the blond male before. “Looks like it’s time for you to fix this mess again.”

“Yeah, no worries. Kise’s here to save the day and don’t worry, I won’t marry her.” With a thumbs up and a wink at the teacher, Kise walked over to the sobbing girls and calmed them down with a few sentences, both encouraging and kind. Kasamatsu listened and a bit in awe how they didn’t fuss around him and how their tears stopped almost instantly, but Kasamatsu definitely heard something from Kise’s mouth which stopped his heart almost.

“I’m sorry but I promised myself to our teacher over there.”

“Wah! Really?!”

“No fair!” 

Kasamatsu felt heat rising in his cheeks and he treaded over to a laughing Kise until he tugged him by the arm and led him outside the classroom. 

He shut the door behind them and balled his hands into a fist, angry and frustrated. “What are you doing?!” Kasamatsu whispered. He was ready to rip his own hair out. “You can’t say stuff like that to them!”

“Ah, but it’s true. I won’t lie to them.” Kise said in a soft spoken tone. 

“No. It’s not. You’re just messing with them.”

“It really is true though.” Kise attempted at a small laugh and held an unreadable expression while Kasamatsu tried to get a sense of this guy. He looked really hard, straight into Kise’s eyes and the realization suddenly become clear to him as the pain in his heart felt real once again.

“You honestly can’t be serious about this. You’re out of line, do you know that?”

“If you’re talking about age then I don’t see what the problem is.”

“That’s not it…” Kasamatsu gritted his teeth with a snarl. It rattled his brain. “That’s not it at all.”

“I’ll prove it to you that I’m serious. Just you wait, Mr. Kasamatsu.”

Confidence. He radiated too much of that, but it was an admirable trait.

In those remaining weeks, Kise stopped being a flirt and acted like a gentleman. Every day, he would open the classroom door for him and the latter would see everything all set up for the day’s lesson. At times, he offered to carry boxes with the heavier items in them because ‘the students need their teacher and shouldn’t hurt himself’ but Kasamatsu responded to not treat him like some delicate flower and demanded to take some of the boxes because ‘it’s the teacher’s job to take care of his assistant’.

Kise remained professional in the classroom while his carefree personality continued to dazzle for the days. Jokes here and there, his laughter contagious as ever, and he brought more food for the kids. He even went a mile and made Kasamatsu lunch one day. Surprisingly edible.

“You know, thanks for all of this.” He said to him one afternoon while he and Kise watched the kids during recess.

“Huh? For what?”

“Tch, what else? For doing a damn well good of a job. We’re practically at the stretch now so I appreciate everything you’ve done so far.” It was true. He wouldn’t have gotten this far without him and truly, it was probably one of the best summers he ever had.

He raised a brow at the sudden glow Kise seemed to be emitting, or maybe it was the damn sun that seemed to enhance Kise’s brilliance. 

Before Kasamatsu could escape, Kise wrapped his arms around him, embracing him like a gigantic teddy bear. It startled him at first but he gave up as his shoulders fell, knowing he wasn’t going to be released anytime soon and hugged him in return while hands moved around Kise’s back. He could hear the soft ‘thank you’s near his ear.

.

Kasamatsu couldn’t believe it when his alarm clock failed to wake him at the normal time. He jumped out of the bed and knew he was definitely late for class. He quickly put on some clothes and ate a quick breakfast before leaving the house and into his car.

By the time he reached school grounds, he was already hitting the fifteen minute late mark. His legs pushed him into the building and by the time he opened the door, he already found Kise helping the students with their last art project. 

“Class, look who’s here.” Kise announced once he spotted Kasamatsu and waved.

“GOOD MORNING, MR. KASAMATSU!” The students greeted loudly with a warm welcome.

“Good morning, everyone.” Kasamatsu bid a silent thank you to Kise and received a thumbs up in return. He went to his desk and settled his bag to the side. He noticed a sheet with Kise’s notes on attendance right on top, and before he was thinking of taking out his notebook to mark down the student’s arrival. Thank god he could count on Kise.

He was then met with Akemi, standing in front of his desk while Kise stood to her left.

“What did you want to show the teacher, Akemi?” Kise patted her shoulder.

Her small hands held a rolled up poster of her artwork and shyly placed it on Kasamatsu’s desk. “I hope you like it, Mr. Kasamatsu. I drew it myself…”

“Thank you, Akemi. I’m sure it’s wonderful.” Kasamatsu smiled and unrolled the paper apart. His eyes widened and mouth shifted to a surprised ‘o’. It was a picture of him, Kise, and Akemi holding hands together with what seemed to be a picture of the school. The highly use of yellow was definitely Kise, that he could tell right off the bat.

“Umm… do you-do you like it? Mr. Kise said I should draw something I really like and…” Akemi struggled to explain herself, her hands scrunched up in her white dress.

Kasamatsu nodded his head. “It’s… beautiful, I like it a lot. You should be proud of yourself.” He looked at the art work again and then looked at Kise, thinking if he did something to persuade Akemi.

“Mr. Kasamatsu should-should keep it and remember me!” Akemi cried out and ran back to her small table, already starting on her next piece of work.

“I think you really made her day.” Kise commented and stood right next to Kasamatsu, looking down at the drawing as well. “She’s going to miss her favorite teacher very much.”

“Mr. Kise! I need your help!” One of the students called out to him.

“Well duty calls.” And Kise left his side.

Throughout the day, Kasamatsu talked with every student, how he would miss seeing them. Even one of the kids started to cry which Kasamatsu quickly consoled him, telling him that it was going to be okay and hugged him, which started a line of kids wanting hugs too. He couldn’t say no to these little rascals.

Suddenly one of the kids poked his arm while he finished with the last hug.

“Here.” The little girl whispered before she scampered away, leaving a folded piece of paper next to him. He curiously picked it up from the table and straightened it until he found a list in Kise’s handwriting.

_Hello! You’re probably reading this right now, which is a success and you didn’t throw it away because you’re a good person… I think telling this to you in class would be really embarrassing because the kids will definitely find out and think I’m some pervert! So… I’ll write to you and ask you this: Can I take you out on a date and maybe we can be potential boyfriends? I know you must think of me as some crazy fool (I am but that’s okay), but I’m serious!_

_Because I really want to… (be prepared!)_

_1\. Kiss you. I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time!!_

_2\. Take you on a date/dinner? I got some free basketball tickets and I really want to take you there because it’ll be really fun. And we can go eat afterwards!_

_3\. Do you swim? You look like you do. We can go to a water park? Amusement parks are cool too ~~not like I don’t have a fear of roller coasters.~~_

_4\. Movies! Movie dates are romantic too! AND STARGAZING!_

_5\. Did I mention you’re really nice to look at?_

_6\. You’re secretly a nice guy inside even though you look like you’re angry all the time so you can’t fight me on that! I find that really cute._

_7\. Dammit, the more I think about this… the more I really want to kiss you. Like I can’t sit here and not think about you._

_8\. I love you._

_9\. I really do._

_10\. And I think it’s really unfair that we won’t see each other! Where did summer even go? I wanna be around you and see you every day. I want to hold hands with you and many other things…_

_I’ll wait for your answer outside at the gates after class, Mr. Kasamatsu!_

He balled up the little paper and tucked it away for later. He looked up and saw Kise watching one of the students painting. As if Kise sensed him, his head turned toward him, baring that charming look that melted the final icy wall of his heart.

He made his decision.

The last day came to an end. The children said their goodbyes as their parents picked them up. Tears were shed and they would always remember their favorite teacher and Kise.

Kasamatsu locked the classroom door behind him before heading out. He found Kise waiting by the gate, his back leaning against the metal black bar and the gentle breeze blowing the strands of gold hair to the side like an intricate dance, allowing Kasamatsu to admire Kise’s Adonis-like face. 

“Hey.” 

Kise gave a small wave and stood until they were both facing each other. “So about that…” He scratched his head, the little embarrassment didn’t leave unnoticed. 

“I believe passing notes was against class rules.” Kasamatsu held the crumpled piece of paper in the air with Kise’s handwriting on it. “But since class is over, I’ll let it slide.” 

“Right, that’s great…. Heh.” Kise swallowed nervously and bit the bottom of his lip. “So…” 

“Yes, Kise. I’ll go on a date with you and we can have dinner later.” Kasamatsu answered as he put the paper back in his pocket, and saw Kise relaxed without even thinking he could ever be anything but a bundle of joy.

“But I’m paying for dinner.” Kasamatsu replied lastly and pulled Kise down by the back of his head, his lips onto rosy ones. He felt Kise shuddered against him, but eagerly reciprocated as Kise deepened the kiss before they free themselves for air.

“Ye-yeah. Okay, that’s… this is really good, Mr. Kasamatsu.” Kise straightened himself and breathed. His face flushed. 

“It’s Yukio to you, Mr. Kise. Let’s go.” Kasamatsu entwined his fingers with Kise’s and started walking while Kise followed step by step next to him with a contented look. “Didn’t you say you had tickets to a basketball game?”

Kise retrieved two of them from his coat and shook them enthusiastically. 

“Yup and it’s Ryouta, by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr (heartlessblu). Stop by and say hi! :D


End file.
